


Protector

by fallthedorkwad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Boyking AU, Cas and Gabe are brothers, Cas is a damsel in distress, Cas is a priest, Cas is salty he needed help, Cas knows it, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Sam is the Boyking, slight blood warning, this isn't great but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthedorkwad/pseuds/fallthedorkwad
Summary: Father Novak is called for an exorcism that seemed simple at the time.A oneshot inspired by osnaart’s Sastiel Boyking AU





	Protector

A oneshot inspired by osnaart’s Sastiel Boyking AU

Protector

“Father Novak, thank the lord that you came! She’s gotten worse Father, i’m scared she’s too far gone.”  
The air was thick and heavy with an oncoming storm as the other priest led Castiel inside a large, southern style house. Maids were comforting a weeping mother with large pearls around her neck as she blubbered, “the devil is inside my daughter.” If Castiel was alone he might have laughed, this wasn’t Satan, just another low level demon trying to make a name for itself.

Castiel had three more cases this week alone to attend too, simple ins and outs of course. His older brother Gabriel had offered to help but Castiel liked the alone time. It was always nice to get out of the church and get a break from listening to, “forgive me Father for I have sinned, I cheated on my wife again” and “forgive me Father for I have sinned, I masturbated last night to porn.” If only they knew that the King of Hell had the hots for the man they were confessing their sins too then maybe they’d realize that not everything they did was necessary to confess. Especially all the ‘sin’ they felt the need to ask forgiveness for, God forbid that people remembered that priests were human too and didn’t want to hear about your night time activities…

Oh the things he had heard could fill the length of a Sherlock Holmes novel.

As Cas walked behind the other man he ran his fingers across the tables and chairs. Sulfur was scattered around the house as Castiel rubbed the element from his soft fingers. The priest’s hands were shaking as he took Cas down a maze of hallways. Loud shrieks echoed through the vents and halls. Lights flickered and electricity crackled through the walls as they got closer to the source.

“No one is too far gone, Father, she is possessed, that is what i’m here for.” His tone had a knife like edge to it, if he was truly a good priest then he should know that no one was ever too far gone to ask for help. Castiel’s soft cold hands rubbed the cross around his neck, his gaze fixed ahead of them as their dress shoes clicked on the oak wood floor. The other priest swallowed thickly and nodded, dabbing his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. Castiel almost swore he heard the man’s heart racing, he hoped the priest wouldn’t simply have a stroke from the stress, that wouldn’t look too good on Cas’ part. The men stopped in front of the door as Cas sighed. “You should go back outside with the mother, I’ll handle it from here.”

“Thank you, Father Novak, you truly are a Godsend.” The priest scurried away, practically running back down the halls. Castiel could smell the strong scent of sulfur even from behind the door. He grabbed a bottle of holy water off his belt before entering the room. The smell of rotten eggs made his eyes water and throat gag. He wrinkled his nose and coughed into his hand as he shut the door behind him. A young girl was strapped down to the bed, eyes black and struggling against the restrains. Her inhuman screams bounced off the walls, threatening to make his ears bleed from the raw demonic voice. He felt a pang of sadness and pity for her. She would never be the same after this. It was then that Castiel saw a devils trap painted under the bed, keeping the demon contained until Castiel sent it back to hell where it belonged. Smart. Most of the time Castiel had to draw one himself just in case.

“Hello Julia, my name is Father Novak. I will expel this demon and you may get along with your life. Can you answer me, Julia?” Castiel stood just outside the circle beside the young girl’s thrashing head. “Will it let you answer me, Julia?”

“Nope, nope, nope! She can’t talk to you right now leave a voicemail!” The demon was now still as it hissed, inky black eyes staring straight into Castiel’s soul. The creature suddenly let out a hoarse, sing song, laugh, bleeding and cracked lips stretched ear to ear on the girl. “I know you! I know you! You are the priest of the Boyking! Boyking! Boyking!”

Castiel remained silent as he splashed holy water across the demon’s face, a sickening sizzle and a howl of pain echoed through his ears as the creature thrashed again. His eyes sharpened into an icy glare as the demon heaved in heavy gulps of air. Almost in an instant the grin was back as it sang its words. “Boyking! Boyking! I hate the Boyking, but ohhh does he love you! Love you! Love you! I can see why he loves you, so pretty! Pretty! Pretty! Maybe once I’m free I’ll string you up for him! Oh would he cry? I hope he cries! String you up like ornaments on a Christmas tree! Christmas tree! Christmas tree!”

“Julia, this may be hard to understand but when I start to speak I will need you to push it away as much as you can. The farther away it is from you it is the less it will hurt when it leaves your body, okay Julia?”

Castiel took in a deep breath as he started to speak. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…” A screaming cackle turned into a banshee like shriek that made his blood run cold. The demon arched its back in a way that would break the average human’s spine, pops in the girl’s bones made Castiel’s stomach turn. Light bulbs suddenly exploded all around the room, Castiel splashed holy water on the demon again, perhaps this wasn’t an average demon, it seemed stronger than others he had faced so far. Still, as long as he read the exorcism he could save the girl. If she lived to see multiple therapists it was a mission successful, anything else was a bonus.

“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…” Wind was whirling like a mini tornado around the room now, pictures and clothes were thrown around the room as he ducked to avoid a flower pot that shattered behind him. Now it seemed quite obvious, this was not an average demon, none other than Sam Winchester and Azazel had been this strong; obviously they weren’t at full power but nonetheless the demon was strong. He swallowed hard as the doors began to shake on their hinges, squeaking like a dying mouse. He needed to be fast, the demon’s shrieks were getting louder.

“Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis-”

Suddenly the demon’s screams were to loud, glass shattering loud, as sharp shards flew around the room. He yelped when a shard cut just above his left eye. The wind finally broke the doors away from their frames, the closet door hardly missing Cas’ head as it splintered into pieces. Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest and blood roared in his ears as he dropped to the ground. He grit his teeth in pain and shut his eyes, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Did he run or try and expel the demon? Would it even work with this demon with it being so strong? Castiel’s head felt like it was being crushed as he covered his ears while the scream grew exponentially louder. For a moment he felt something warm like blood against his palms when there was a rumble and loud crack. To priest’s horror the floor had split in two, breaking the devils trap. Even with his pride telling him he could do this alone, Cas knew he was out of his league and yelled the first thing that came to mind.

A name.

“Sam!”

Before he could see if his call had worked Castiel was thrown against a thick wall. He cried in pain as he hit the wall while warm, red, blood dripped down the side of his face. His mind felt fuzzy as he fell to the ground. Pain pulsed through his body as he opened his eyes to see a blurry figure and what looked like black smoke explode into ash… Then he fell into darkness.

♦♦♦

“Sam!”

Sam felt the call before he heard it. His eyes went wide and fiery yellow as he sat ramrod straight on his throne. His heart pounded in his chest as he spread his blood red wings and flew off toward Castiel. The priest never called unless absolutely necessary, panic made his stomach flip and movements jerky. In seconds he was at Castiel’s location. Sam’s nails had grown into claws and the demonic blood in his veins turned the skin on his arms a charcoal black.

Instantly his eyes landed on Castiel who was thrown against the wall with a sickening crack. The King felt his heart practically shatter. Blood pooled around Castiel’s head and Sam couldn’t tell what he felt. Rage? Despair? Hatred? How about all of the above instead.  
Sam whirled on the demon and with a single motion of his clawed hand he ripped the creature out of the girl and burned it too ash. The child went limp and Sam raced toward Castiel, dropping to his knees beside the priest.

He quickly picked Cas up in his arms and cradled him. He made a protective shield around Cas with his wings, subconsciously defending him from anything else in the world that dared threatened him. Sam swallowed a thick lump in his throat while his heart pulsed with fear and panic. “No, no, not him, not this one, damn it! Cas? Cas, wake up come on!” Sam felt Cas twitch in his arms and he felt utter relief when the priest opened his beautiful blue eyes. The relief was soon doused with anger over Castiel’s carelessness. How could he let it get this far? He should’ve called earlier, damn him. The demon snorted when Cas groaned in dismay. “You actually came, huh?”

Sam bared his teeth with a low snarl in the back of his throat. “Of course I did. What in the name of God were you thinking, Castiel? You could’ve been killed!”

Cas rolled his eyes and climbed out of Sam’s arms. “Or worse my precious face could’ve been damaged!" Cas scoffed. "I was only doing my job, Sam. You know things get dangerous.”

The King stood from his crouched position and towered over the priest who didn’t even flinch. Castiel stared at him straight back, ready to argue with every breath in his body. “This wasn’t just dangerous, Father Novak.” Sam spat. “What don’t you understand about the fact that if that demon escaped it would’ve killed you? Do you truly want to die or are you just stupid?” Sam’s voice rumbled with a growl while the priest turned away, checking the girl over for injuries before lifting her onto the bed. The King watched as Cas made sure the demon was gone, testing with holy water before sighing and screwing the cap back on.

“Thank you for saving me, Lord Winchester.” Castiel hissed as he walked past Sam, never once looking at him.

Sam watched him leave with burning yellow eyes.


End file.
